Land Beasts
Description Land Beasts are creatures which a player will only encounter while exploring the areas which are based on land. Here are some creatures which are land based. The table below shows per level each monster. This may be of help when levelling. To see the monsters categorized alphabetically click here To see map overviews with visual monster locations, please select the required continent: *Ascaron *Magical Ocean *Deep Blue Level Land Beast #'' ''Ascaron Magical Ocean Deep Blue 1 Mystic Shrub Dry Mystic Shrub Melon Snowy Mystic Shrub 2 Sleepy Snail - Snow Squirt 3 Forest Spirit Little Squirt Baby Scorpion 4 Mystic Flower Cactus Snow Squidy 5 Mini Bee Little Squidy Little Squidy Captain - - 6 Greedy Shroom Humpy Camel Snowy Piglet 7 Grass Tortoise - Little Deer Strong Little Deer 8 Sea Snail Cuddly Lamb Big Scorpion - 9 Bubble Clam Marsh Spirit - Little White Deer 10 Piglet Hopping Lizard Aberrance Hopping Lizard Sailor Penguin 11 - Wolf Cub Naiad 12 Bear Cub - - 13 Oyster - Sharp Beak Oyster 14 Whacky Lamb Killer Cactus Elk Vampiric Elk 15 Armored Crab Lv15 Gigantic Melon Horned Penguin Sailor Squirt 16 Sentry Crab - Snowy Bat Sailor Squidy 17 Angelic Panda Phantom Tree Snowy Shroom 18 - - - 19 Killer Shroom - Snowy Snail Snowy Snail Monarch 20 Barbaric Bee Smuggler Armored King Crab Sand Brigand Starving Wolf - 21 Owlie Sandy Tortoise Ancient Sandy Tortoise Naive Snow Doll 22 Hard Crust Snail Sand Bandit Snowy Bear Cub 23 Tusk Battle Boar Violent Air Porky Sandy Shroom Snow Lady 24 - Mudman Snowy Wolf 25 Meadow Deer Bandit Bandit Leader Adder Sand Raider War Tortoise 26 Stramonium Feral Wolf Fallen Naiad Armored Crab Lv26 27 Rookie Boxeroo Man Eating Spider Man-Eating Spider Queen Northern Snail 28 Mature Grass Tortoise Sand Bandit Leader Garet Snow Spirit 29 - Cavalier Fragile Snow Doll 30 Mad Boar Berserk Mad Boar Jack the Pirate's Sailor Lizard King Jack the Pirate's Sailor Captain Finkle Combat Piglet 31 Grassland Elk Vampire Bat - Yeti 32 White Owlie - 33 Grassland Wolf Grassland Wolf Champion - 34 Berserk Boxeroo - Playful Snow Doll 35 Miner Mole Slowpoke Snail - Battle Tortoise 36 Mud Monster - Skeletal Archer Fearsome Skeletal Archer 37 Stinging Beak - Crazy Sheep Snowy Tortoise 38 Ninja Mole Fearsome Tortoise - Polar Bear Ferocious Scorpion 39 Thickskin Lizard - Snowy Tusk Boar 40 Rock Golem Behemoth Jack - Black Sail Skeletal Warrior 41 Wolf Jack the Pirate's Fighter - Cumbersome Snowman 42 Werewolf Warrior Needle of Stramonium - Werewolf Warrior 43 Tribal Villager - Snowman 44 - - Steel-shell Snail Cumbersome Yeti LV44 45 Jack the Pirate's Militia - Cumbersome Yeti LV45 Undead Archer 46 Elite Tribal Warrior Pumpkin Knight - 47 Sand Crab Infant Icy Dragon Elite Skeletal Archer 48 Treant 49 Dark Mud Monster Great Polar Bear - Water Fairy Great Polar Bear 50 Horrific Snowman - Werewolf Archer Horrific Snowman 51 Sturdy Rock Golem Frenzied Wolf Horrific Yeti - Horrific Yeti 52 Sakura Pirate Fighter Sakura Pirate Militia Undead Warrior - Elite Skeletal Warrior 53 Iron Mummy Elite Werewolf Warrior - 54 Steel Mummy Huge Spiky Stramonium - 55 Guardian Angel Tribal Shaman 56 57 58 Deadly Skeletal Archer 59 60 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Beastiary Category:Glossary